Wilson Family
Rafael Wilson and Matthew Mikaelson's Family is an unknown ancient bloodline of very powerful werewolves that goes back at least a thousand years. They are all members of the North East Atlantic Pack, that is native to America and is said to have existed since the genesis of the werewolf species. This bloodline's known werewolves have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest ancestor is Rafael Wilson, and known most powerful ancestor is Matthew Mikaelson. This family has had a bad relationship/rivalry with the Crescent Wolf Pack, a pack in the Southeastern United States, since the beginning of their existence. History The full history of their bloodline remains a mystery. However, at some point, a werewolf named Rafael Wilson ascended to the role of Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack, where he became beloved by his people and feared by other werewolf packs. It was around this time that Rafael Wilson caught the eye of the powerful witch Artemis, who had moved to the neighboring village years with her husband Jonathan and their two sons Adam and Christopher after the "death" of their eldest daughter Alison Mikaelson. Jonathan had become distant from Artemis after the loss of Alison, which eventually led to Artemis beginning an affair with Rafael Wilson, who she grew to love deeply, especially after Jonathan quickly became violent and abusive to both her and her children. During this time, Artemis and Rafael Wilson conceived a child together, Matthew, and though Rafael Wilson knew it was his son, Artemis forbade him from admitting the truth or having a relationship with his young son Matthew, instead passing him off as Jonathan's own child. Knowing Matthew was born with the werewolf gene - which, if triggered, would reveal her infidelity - Artemis made a magical amulet for Matthew to wear in order to secretly make him physically weaker, ensuring that he wouldn't be strong enough to take a human life and activate his lycanthropy. Unfortunately, Artemis and Jonathan's youngest son, Daniel, was killed near the turn of the 11th century on a Full Moon after he and Matthew sneaked out to watch the men in Rafael Wilson's pack turn into wolves. Unable to bear the thought of losing another child, Jonathan and Artemis made the decision to turn Jonathan and the rest of the Mikaelson children into what became known as the Original Vampires as a form of protection, as their new supernatural abilities were superior to that of the werewolves. However, this transformation also came with an unintended consequence - an insatiable hunger for human blood. After Matthew accidentally made his first human kill while feeding shortly after he was turned into a vampire, he triggered his werewolf curse, revealing his true nature to his family and becoming the world's first werewolf-vampire hybrid. The revelation of Artemis's infidelity coupled with the realization that Rafael Wilson's pack had also been responsible for Daniel's death, Jonathan went into an unstoppable rage due to the heightened emotions that came with being a vampire. He went on a rampage and slaughtered over half of the werewolves in the village, including Rafael Wilson himself. However, it has been insinuated that at least one of Matthew' paternal half-siblings survived Jonathan's massacre and continued Rafael Wilson and Matthew' bloodline, as Matthew continues to have distant werewolf relatives living in the present day. Early History After Grace Marshall sent Christopher and Samantha Mikaelson to the Bayou to protect her family, Christopher and Samantha found Cary, a werewolf who had traveled to New Orleans in anticipation of the birth of Matthew and Grace's child. The two saved Cary from being attacked by Diego and the other vampires, which is when Christopher recognized a ring Cary wore on a chain around his neck as previously belonging to their mother, Artemis Mikaelson. This leads them to realize that Cary is one of Matthew' living blood relatives through his biological father Rafael Wilson. living out in the bayou where Christopher recognized a ring on him that belonged to their mother which somehow got into possession of her lover's family. Family Members * Rafael Wilson: Rafael Wilson was the Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack in the late 10th/early 11th century. * Rafael Wilson's child/children: Rafael Wilson presumably had at least one more child, and possibly multiple, who survived Mikael's rampage and carried on their father's werewolf bloodline. * Matthew Mikaelson: Rafael Wilson's son with Esther, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being on earth, which also makes him the most powerful member of this family. * Cary: A direct descendant of Rafael Wilson, and a distant relative of Matthew and Elizabeth and Isabelle. * Elizabeth Lightwood and Isabelle Mikaelson: Rafael Wilson's granddaughters and Matthew' daughters, they are the world's first hybrid of three supernatural species (werewolf, witch, and vampire). File:AnselTO.jpg|Rafael Wilson|link= Rafael Wilson File:TO-S5-Klaus_(1).png|Matthew Mikaelson|link= Matthew Mikaelson File:Legacies-S2-Hope.png|Elizabeth Lightwood|link= Elizabeth Mikaelson File:Legacies-S2-Josie-0.png|Isabelle Mikaelson|link= Isabelle Mikaelson Category:Famillies Category:Mikaelson Family